Dragon Age Got Worms
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Decided to redo this story. The Warden senses something that is worse than any Archdemon. Can him and the Champion work together to defeat the greatest enemy ever to exist? MaharielXLeliana, HawkeXTallis
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Dragon age or any of the characters. Mahariel(Gabriel) is based off of my character in Origins so he is technically mine but all of the origin stories still belong to the game. I decided to try this story again. Plus the idea started bugging me again.

* * *

Bugs

"Warden!" A Redcliff soldier said running over. "The dwarves have been reporting a level of darkspawn equal to a blight."

"I see," Mahariel said. "If it is, we're finished. The last blight was less than four years ago. Very well. I will take a small group of Grey Wardens into the Deep Roads to investigate. You're dismissed."

The soldier bowed and left and Mahariel turned to Alistair. Mahariel had chosen to stay at Denerim to help Alistair run the country along with both Leliana and Zevran. Both of them had become Grey Wardens but Leliana had run into trouble when her Joining began. She had nearly died but Wynne had managed to slow her death. Mahariel had gone to find the Ashes of Andraste to save her but they had been taken by Brother Genitivi. Now Mahariel had no idea where it was and no way to save Leliana without it.

"I will search for Brother Genitivi," Alistair said. "You go find the darkspawn. Preferably in a giant pile of corpses."

Mahariel smiled and nodded.

"And Gabriel," Alistair called after him. "You had better come back. I don't really feel like ruling just yet."

Mahariel simply shrugged and left. So far he had basically ruled the country himself through Alistair's opinion of certain things. No one knew this of course so it was common knowledge that Alistair was in charge, even if it was partially incorrect knowledge.

Gabriel picked up Duncan's sword, which he had come to call Warden's Companion, and his own personal Dar'misu, a keepsake from his tribe. He had had it specially made from a bone he had taken from the Archdemon. It was harder and lighter than any weapon ever made but it still paled in comparison to Warden's Companion because Warden's Companion had been specially enchanted by Morrigan herself before she left to make it harder and lighter than even the Dar'misu.

Morrigan had stayed after the Archdemon had been killed for two reasons. First was that Gabriel had convinced her to stay for the celebration and second was that she wanted to tell Alistair that she was in love with him before she left. It had been Alistair that had impregnated her, despite both of them complaining because Gabriel wanted to be faithful to Leliana, to whom he was now engaged. At the party, Gabriel had, at her request, gotten Morrigan drunk so that she could talk to Alistair without being rude which, it turned out, was a defense mechanism. Once she was drunk, he had made a bet with her that she couldn't make his sword more powerful than his Dar'misu and she had. He had paid her quite handsomely for it then sent her to Alistair.

He had also gotten two Paragon Silverite runes and one Paragon Lightning rune installed. His Dar'misu had two Paragon Silverite runes and two Paragon Cold Iron runes.

Gabriel walked out of Denerim and bought a horse to ride to Orzammar. He traveled as fast as he could and reached the front gate in three days, a feat he was quite proud of. Especially since he stopped at the Warden's Keep to get three Wardens to go with him. They had managed to build up a small army of Wardens but there still were not enough to deal with a full blight. The three Gabriel took with him were all dwarves named, Nabred, Ooma, and Oghren.

Nabred was a male and had bright orange hair and beard that dragged along the ground. He didn't wear a shirt and his pants were simple leather. He carried a warhammer that was as tall as Gabriel. Ooma was Nabred's wife and wore a full set of armor from her time in the Legion of the Dead. She held a battle axe in her right hand and an enchanted knife in her left. Oghren, was the same dwarf that had helped Gabriel before but was also not. He had changed so much that Gabriel barely recognized him. He had grown his beard out more and also wore Legion of the Dead armor but didn't bother with the helmet. He carried the Faith's Edge axe he had won from Kolgrim when they first went after the Urn of Sacred Ashes. He had gone back to Felsi and they had gotten married. They had one child who they named after Gabriel, although only his last name since it was a girl, and then he had become a warden and they had both moved to the Warden's Keep.

"So Oghren," Ooma said. "How's Felsi?"

"She's fine," Oghren said. "She seems to be awfully busy taking care of Mahariel though."

"Oh," Ooma said and couldn't resist a joke. "And here I thought that it was Leliana that took care of Mahariel. He must be more of a ladies man than I thought."

"I heard that," Nabred said.

"So did I," Gabriel said turning to face them and becoming deathly serious. "I understand that it's not common knowledge but Leliana is on her deathbed after taking the initiation. Her life was prolonged by a mage and I need Andraste's Ashes to save her. If you make another joke about her, I will probably feed you to an ogre. Is that understood?"

"Yes Commander," Ooma said. "And, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what it must be like."

"No, you can't," Gabriel said.

When they arrived at the front gate, they were instantly let in since all four were Wardens and three were dwarves. Once they were inside, they headed first to King Bhelen's Palace.

"Atrast vala my friend!" Bhelen said spreading his arms. "Welcome back. I assume you're here about the darkspawn."

"That's right," Gabriel said. "Where were they last sighted?"

"At the ruins of the Anvil of the Void," Bhelen said. "For the record, I believe you did the right thing destroying that thing. No one deserves that fate."

"I know," Gabriel said. "Which is why we should go make sure they aren't trying to put it back together. We will see you when we get back."

Bhelen nodded and the Wardens all headed for the Deep Roads and then to the Dead Trenches. When they arrived, they found an Ogre laying on the ground in the center of the bridge spanning the first trench. Its chest and stomach were ripped open and its skeleton was standing over it holding an enormous Crow Dagger in each hand.

"Did you know that was possible?" Gabriel asked.

"No," Ooma said.

"Nope," Oghren said.

"Great," Gabriel said. "Shall we?"

They all drew their weapons and charged forward. Gabriel jumped over one of the ogre skeleton's blades and removed his leg. The skeleton simply turned away from him and swung at the three dwarves but, being blind, was relying on sensing their taint and mistook them for something taller so his blade flashed over their head before Nabred smashed his leg then Oghren smashed the skeleton's skull. Ooma looked disappointed until thirty hurlocks scrambled over the sides of the bridge and charged at her. She spun and knocked ten over the side with the side of her axe then stabbed another with her dagger. Gabriel ran past her and began spinning through the darkspawn slashing them and the others joined him at a slower pace. Finally they were all dead and Gabriel sighed and looked around. The dwarves were uninjured and looked bored.

"Let's get going," Gabriel said.

They all nodded and began to run through the tunnels until they reached the location of the Anvil of the Void. The remains were gone and there was a pile of dead darkspawn half a mile high.

"That doesn't look as good as I thought it would," Oghren said.

"How wide do you think the pile is?" Ooma asked.

"At least fifty yards," Nabred said.

"What the heck could pile those bodies?" Gabriel asked.

"Who knows?" Oghren said. "Must be a big sodding mother though."

"I hope not," Gabriel said. "The last thing I want to see is a Broodmother."

The dwarves agreed and they turned to leave but Gabriel froze. He could feel something coming. It was tainted beyond the level of even an Archdemon but it wasn't a darkspawn and certainly wasn't a Grey Warden.

"Heads up!" Gabriel said drawing his weapons and spinning around.

The others did the same just as a giant, mud-colored worm rose out of the bottomless pit just past the ledge. It was about twenty feet wide with too many rows of teeth to count and a tongue that could extend from the mouth and had a mouth of its own with a single row of teeth on all sides of the inside much like the worm's teeth were on all sides.

"What is that?" Oghren asked.

"Don't look at me," Gabriel said. "I live in a forest."

"Let's figure out what it is after we kill it," Ooma said.

The worm suddenly shot forward and the tongue shot out swallowing Nabred's arm up to the elbow. Gabriel slashed the tongue off then carefully cut it off of his arm. The worm reared back and the tongue regrew then four more worms rose out of the pit. Two swung along the ground like tentacles and knocked Gabriel, Oghren, and Ooma down then all five each took hold of one of Nabred's limbs, including his head. Then all of the tongues closed their mouths and the torso fell to the ground as the worms swallowed the limbs. Gabriel jumped up with his bow and arrows and tied an explosive to the end then shot it at one of the worms. It hit and exploded sending the worm's head into the air then the rest retracted into the pit.

"We have to go!" Oghren said pulled Ooma away from Nabred as they retreated from the pit.

Just as they reached the exit, the worms returned and this time, there were hundreds. Gabriel fired fifty explosive arrows into the ceiling of the cavern and the explosions made the ceiling begin to collapse. Gabriel and the two remaining dwarves ran as fast as they could as the ceiling behind them fell. They heard the worms screaming, a loud whining sound, and the ceiling stopped falling a moment after it started. They stopped running when they reached the bridge they had left the dead skeleton on.

"Nabred's death is your fault!" Ooma screamed. "If you had just told us to run he wouldn't have died!"

"I'm sorry," Gabriel said. "I had no idea there were so many or that they could regenerate their body parts. I had no idea what it wa-"

He stopped when pain suddenly erupted through his body from his heart. It was so bad that he fell onto his rear but it was over before he hit. He held his hand over his heart and looked around.

"Are you okay?" Oghren asked.

"No!" Gabriel said jumping up and sprinting back toward Orzammar.

Oghren and Ooma both followed and within a day they had arrived. Gabriel instantly got on his horse and began to ride back to Denerim. Oghren followed but Ooma headed back to the Warden's Keep to deliver the news about Nabred's death to their daughter. After two and a half days, Gabriel reached the city gates and jumped off his horse which collapsed and died. He ran to Leliana and when he arrived, Alistair stopped him at the door.

"She's stable," Alistair said. "We almost lost her but the healers were able to save her. I found Genitivi. He's in the dungeon but he won't talk."

"I'll make him," Gabriel said and headed for the dungeon in Fort Drakon.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Dragon Age or any of the characters.

* * *

Awakening

Brother Genitivi was already chained to the wall without his shirt and there were several different knives on a tray beside him.

"I'll give you one chance to tell me where the ashes are before I make you regret being born," Gabriel said his voice oozing impatience and malice.

"Okay!" Genitivi said failing to miss either emotion. "Okay! Fine! They're in the Alienage! Aside from that I don't know!"

Gabriel drove one of the knives into his shoulder and twisted it then turned and left. He went to the Alienage and found Shianni.

"Yes we have the ashes," Shianni said. "We're just barely using enough to cure the plague. Why?"

"Leliana is dying," Gabriel said. "I need the ashes to save her."

Shianni paled visibly then ran off and returned a minute later with the urn.

"We finished about an hour ago anyway," Shianni said. "You need them more. When you're done you can do whatever you feel is right with them."

Gabriel thanked her then returned to Leliana. The healers used the ashes and Leliana began to glow. But nothing happened.

"Come on Leliana," Gabriel said under his breath. "Please don't do this to me. I need you."

Just as he said this, Leliana's eyes fluttered open. She looked around and smiled when she saw him. The healers all filed out and Alistair stepped aside so that Gabriel could be with Leliana.

"You saved me," Leliana said, voice hoarse.

"Wynne gave me the chance," Gabriel said. "She's the one that you should be thanking."

"And where is she?" Leliana asked.

Gabriel smiled a tiny bit. She was right. After slowing Leliana's death, Wynne had returned to the Circle of Magi.

"That's what I thought," Leliana said. "It was you that went looking for the ashes."

"It was a bit harder to find than just heading to the mountain," Gabriel said. "Alistair found Genitivi and he was more than happy to tell me where the ashes were."

"I'm sure you didn't even have to cut him," Leliana said.

"No," Gabriel said. "That was for moving the ashes."

"I didn't think you let him off easy," Leliana said. "That's not your style."

Gabriel smirked and looked around, his pet mabari, Ripper, was laying at the foot of the bed asleep.

"Alistair," Gabriel said. "Is she still tainted?"

"Yes," Alistair said. "About as much as you were when you came to Ostagar from the Brecilian Forest. I doubt the result of a Joining would be any different, though. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Gabriel said.

"I want to try," Leliana said. "Please."

"I'll summon Wynne if you want," Alistair said.

"Do it," Gabriel said.

Alistair left to send a message and Gabriel turned back to Leliana.

"I'm glad you're alive," Gabriel said.

"As am I," Leliana said. "Not that I do not wish to join the Maker but I was not ready to leave your side."

Gabriel smiled and placed a kiss on Leliana's forehead then pulled back as Alistair walked in.

"She's on her way," Alistair said.

Gabriel thanked him and Alistair left again. Leliana got up and Ripper woke up and began barking happily.

"He really likes you," Gabriel said. "He hasn't left your side since your Joining."

"He's yours though," Leliana said.

"I think he's both of ours," Gabriel said.

Leliana cleaned up and Gabriel did the same then they went out into the city while Gabriel filled Leliana in on everything that had happened while she slept, mainly the worms.

"Gross," Leliana said shivering. "That's gross."

"True," Gabriel said. "Let's go see what Wade's got."

They went into Wade's Emporium and Wade rushed over and began babbling about armor and then ran into the back.

"Leliana," Gabriel said pointing as Wade carried out a beautiful set of light armor.

It was designed using several different colors of material but she easily pegged it as dragon bone. The armor had the design of several Andraste's Grace all over it with a black background. It was unbelievably beautiful and there was no chance of anything getting through it given that the armor was the hardest material that could possibly have something made out of aside from diamond.

As if reading her mind, Gabriel said, "Take a closer look."

She did and saw that the black part was studded with polished black spinel gemstones, the white was studded with polished white sapphires, and the red with polished rubies. She held a hand to her mouth as tears began to run down her face then threw her arms around Gabriel.

"It's beautiful!" Leliana said.

"Happy birthday," Gabriel said.

"It's not for another week," Leliana said.

"I couldn't wait," Gabriel said.

Leliana smiled then kissed him. After a moment she pulled back and smiled at the armor again.

"Go try it on, please!" Wade pleaded indicating a separate room.

Leliana nodded and took the armor into the other room. A minute later she stepped out dressed in the armor. It fit her so perfectly that Gabriel might have thought Wade had had her there when sizing it. She was beaming and spun to fully show it off. At the same time, she unintentionally made her armor's splinted Pteruges lift in a ring around her revealing her underwear. Gabriel grinned and Wade looked away. Herren fainted.

"What?" Leliana asked after she stopped and saw Gabriel grinning.

Gabriel shook his head and walked over.

"Just glad you like it," Gabriel said.

Leliana smiled and kissed him then hugged him. Gabriel paid Wade and Wade brought out a suit of armor for Gabriel that was all navy blue with a large gold Grey Warden crest on the front. Gabriel took it and they left.

THE END

* * *

Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Dragon Age or any of the characters. I couldn't remember the exact elvish greeting.

* * *

Second Chance

Gabriel stood in front of Leliana, Wynne held her hands a couple inches apart with the same spell she had used on Leliana last time ready to be fired. Gabriel held the cup out to Leliana and she took a deep breath before drinking some of the darkspawn blood in it. She blinked once then coughed and clutched her throat collapsing. Gabriel knelt feeling her pulse and sighed in relief. This time, she had survived. She began groaning as the dreams started and Gabriel closed his eyes placing his hand on her forehead.

"What are you doing?" Alistair asked.

"Hearing her dream," Gabriel said. "I need to know if she's seeing the worms."

A moment later, his mind was flooded with images of not one but two Archdemons and easily twice as many Darkspawn as in the First Blight. The Archdemons weren't giving orders, however, they were bowing. The hundreds of worms that had tried to make Gabriel lunch were before them below the first bridge of the Dead Trenches. And Gabriel could hear it speaking, and understand it.

"Take the tunnels," the worms all said at once in one raspy distorted voice. "Wipe the dwarves out. Then, Razikale, take the Forest and the Elves shall fall. Do not, under any condition, allow any to live. Destroy them out. Then push to the fortress known as Warden's Keep. Eliminate the Wardens there, enter through the tunnel I prepared. And Lusacan, while he takes this country, you will go to the Free Marches. There is a warrior there known as the Champion, Hawke, that would pose as much a threat to you as the Warden-Commander does. Eliminate him. Then take the Free Marches. My return will be unopposed if you succeed."

"Yes My Lord," the Archdemons said before taking off through the largest tunnels for Orzammar.

Gabriel retracted his hand and turned toward Alistair.

"You're pale," Alistair noted. "How bad is it?"

"The last two Archdemons are both up and serving the worms," Gabriel said. "And they're all one being. Based on how powerful it would have to be, I doubt we can kill it in a straight fight."

"Wonderful," Alistair said.

"Send a warning to Orzammar that the Archdemons are both heading their way then you need to go to the Free Marches and find someone named Hawke, probably called the Champion," Gabriel said. "You need the bring him back here, whatever it takes. "One of them is going there."

"Alright," Alistair said. "What about Warden's Keep?"

"I'm heading there myself with Leliana," Gabriel said. "I pray I get there before Razikale does. I'm going to warn the elves on the way that they're in danger. The plan is extremely well thought out. The two Archdemons will systematically wipe out every race until they have control over everything. Go, we don't have long."

Alistair left quickly telling Anora, who was his top adviser with the exception of Gabriel, to tell the people that he had to leave on Warden business and told her to prepare the military for the biggest Blight yet. An hour later, Leliana woke up and she and Gabriel left to warn the elves and evacuate Warden' Keep.

After less than a day of travelling, they reached the Brecilian Forest and found the same Elvish tribe they had helped before within minutes.

"Andaren Atishan Brother," Lanaya said. "How can we help you?"

"You have to leave," Gabriel stated. "Now."

"What?" Lanaya questioned. "Why?"

"There are darkspawn on their way," Gabriel stated. "Hundreds of thousands of them."

"Hundreds of..." Lanaya trailed off. "But that's more than-"

"The First Blight," Gabriel interrupted. "I know. Both of the remaining Old Gods have been awakened. This is two blights in one. Two Archdemons. There aren't enough Grey Wardens in existence for this."

Alright," Lanaya nodded. "I'll send messengers to the other clans. But, where do we go?"

"We don't have a choice," Gabriel sighed. "Flee to Orlais for now. But we may have to go to Tevinter."

"Alright," Lanaya nodded. "What about you?"

"I have to go to the Warden's Keep," Gabriel stated. "We can't afford to lose our own Wardens."

Lanaya nodded and Gabriel and Leliana continued their journey to the Warden's Keep. But they were far from prepared for the carnage that met them.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Dragon Age or any of the characters. Bethany lived, the asshole died.

* * *

The Champion Falls

Hawke sat against the wall watching the scene unfold with a grin. Merrill and Fenris were arguing over whether or not Merrill should be using blood magic. Quite frankly, as a fellow mage, Hawke took Fenris's side in this argument but wouldn't say so. After all, he had been forced to use a bit of blood magic of his own during the process of saving Kirkwall. In all honesty, things had been extremely quiet since the Circle was freed. Knight Commander Meredith was a crazy bitch and deserved to die. The only thing Hawke respected about her was her skill with a blade. It had taken every single one of them to match her. Without Cullen, they would have failed. Of course, that could probably be attributed to that damned sword of hers.

"You have no further need of demons!" Fenris snapped, finally losing his patience and his calm demeanor. "Why continue to use blood magic?"

"Because my eluvian isn't finished," Merrill replied.

"That is no excuse!" Fenris snapped. "It's high time for you to move on from you delusions! That mirror got your entire clan wiped out and you yourself had to kill Marethari! It's time to wake up!"

"That's enough Fenris," Hawke spoke up.

"You're no better!" Fenris snapped.

"I don't pretend to be," Hawke stated. "Merrill is among the best people I've ever met. You, on the other hand, are volatile, abrasive, need to get over your anger, and are barely a single step above Meredith."

Fenris clenched his fists, tattoos glowing faintly but he turned and stormed off, knowing Hawke would obliterate him.

"Thank you Hawke," Merrill sighed. "Sometimes I forget how much he hates blood mages."

"No problem," Hawke smiled then stiffened. "You feel that?"

"Yes," Merrill nodded, also feeling the disturbance. "That's one massively powerful spirit."

"It's too powerful for that," Hawke stated. "It's not a demon either. "And it's not here."

"Right," Merrill nodded. "It's in Tevinter."

"If we feel it from here it's-"

"Darkspawn!" Anders shouted sprinting past with Bethany and Varric.

Merrill and Hawke both sprinted after them, picking up Isabela and Sebastian on the way.

"Where's Fenris?" Isabela questioned.

"Leave him!" Hawke replied.

"But-" Isabela began.

"He earned it!" Varric promised.

"Where are we going?" Sebastian questioned.

"Away from here," Anders stated. "It's not just Darkspawn. I can sense an Archdemon too."

"Archdemon?" Hawke questioned. "But the last Blight just ended less than three years ago!"

"I know," Anders stated. "We'll all die shortly."

Just then, two ogres exploded out of the buildings beside them. One smashed Sebastian into Varric, launching both past Anders while the other ogre grabbed Merrill and hurled her into the nearest wall, then spun smashing Isabela away. Hawke drew his staff, the Hawke's Key, he had gotten before fighting Corypheus. He had seen several staves that were more powerful but the Hawke's Key had absorbed them whenever he touched them so he simply used it instead now.

The Ogre that had attacked Isabela and Merrill charged at Hawke but flew the other way when Hawke's fireball exploded against his chest. The other ogre charged but before it got far, Anders froze it solid and Varric smashed it with an exploding arrow.

"Merrill!" Isabela screamed dropping to her knees beside the elf. "Merrill please wake up!"

"Isabela, she's gone," Hawke stated. "I'm sorry."

"Bring her back!" Isabela ordered. "I know you use blood magic some times. Bring her back!"

"Isabela we need to leave," Anders stated.

"Not without Merrill!" Isabela snapped.

"I can't bring her back as herself," Hawke stated. "If anything it would be a demon inhabiting her body. Merrill's gone."

"And we need to be as well," Fenris stated stepping around a corner, his great sword bearing a Hurlock's head stuck on the end of the blade. "Dark spawn are beginning to flood the city. The guards have fallen already, Aveline included. Although, she managed to take down three ogres, sixteen emissaries, and a full platoon of Genlocks and Hurlocks before she died. I take back what is said about her being weak."

"I'm not leaving without Merrill," Isabela stated drawing her knives. "You guys leave without me if you can' taste her."

Hawke sighed and drew a knife of his own, slicing his palm open enough to bleed and summoned the first spirit that offered. Coincidentally, it was Justice.

"I can revive the blood mage but in return you must aid me," Justice stated taking control of Anders. "I share Anders' body with both him and a rage demon that he his as of yet unaware of. I require your aid to destroy the demon. It should be a relatively simple matter."

"If you can bring Merrill back as herself, you have a deal," Hawke nodded.

Justice held his hand out and less than a second later, Merrill glowed for a moment before sitting up. She looked around then stood and looked at Hawke in confusion.

"You, used blood magic to save me?" Merrill questioned. "But, you hate blood magic."

"Isabela threw a temper tantrum," Hawke stated. "She refused to leave the city without you."

Merrill blinked in surprise then launched a fireball past Hawke and into a group of Hurlocks. Hawke spun around as Anders retook control, raising an eyebrow at Merrill but then spun his staff, using the axe blade on the base to kill a Genlock as it passed him. They all silently decided they had delayed long enough and sprinted through the rest of the city, reaching the Bone a pit just before the entire city exploded skyward and an Archdemon flew out of the hole it left.

"Holy shit," Hawke gaped. "I didn't know they were that powerful!"

"They aren't usually," Anders replied, just as awestruck. "They usually fight like the dragons they look like."

Just as he said this, a High Dragon landed on the cliff above them and thirteen ogres charged into the gorge behind them. The path learning up out of the gorge and toward the high dragon was almost immediately blocked by a single darkspawn and Hawke groaned. How could he not. The darkspawn was Corypheus.

"Corypheus?" Bethany gasped. "But we killed him!"

"True," agreed a second darkspawn walking over to stand beside Corypheus. "But I could not allow the original to remain dead."

"The Architect," Anders growled. "I knew we should have killed you."

"But you didn't," the darkspawn replied. "And now you will die, as all Grey Wardens must. The Maker demands it."

"The maker?" Varric questioned. "That would make for an interesting story but I don't retell crazy."

"Varric," Hawke said. "On three, you, Sebastian, and Fenris will take the Ogres. Isabela, you and Merrill take the architect with Anders. Bethany, you and me will handle Corypheus, hopefully for the last time. Whoever finishes first, move on to the High Dragon and we will j-"

Before he could finish, knives began raining down on the ogres and the high dragon. The ogres died quickly but the dragon only fell when Tallis landed on its neck and sliced it open. Hawke stared in shock for a moment then grinned and turned toward Corypheus, drawing his staff.

"I am impressed by your friend," Corypheus stated. "I think I'll recruit her."

He suddenly held up his hand which glowed green, matching the glow suddenly coming off of Tallis before fading, leaving only her eyes that color. She dropped down beside him and held her knives up, face facing Hawke but eyes completely green without any clue where they were looking.

"Bethany," Hawke said throat and mouth dry, making his voice sound weak as he held his staff out to her and taking hers in exchange. "Kill Corypheus with Isabela, Merrill, and Varric. The rest of you help Anders kill the Architect."

They all nodded and moved to fight their targets while Tallis charged straight at Hawke. He started out with a paralysis glyph which she jumped over and into a repulsion glyph. The glyph sent her flying and she landed inside the paralysis glyph and froze, head still pointed straight at Hawke.

Anders had already been taken over by Justice, who was attacking the Architect with everything it had while the others largely tried to stay the hell out of the way. The Architect was holding his own perfectly, but that ended when Sebastian buried an arrow in the back of his shoulder, interrupting a shielding spell and allowing Justice to hit him in the face with a fireball followed by a lightning bolt to the chest, dropping him. Within a second, Fenris had his greatsword buried in the Architect's head. The others all moved to aid Bethany, Merrill, and Isabela in fitting Corypheus but it was still a stacked fight since Corypheus seemed to still have all of the power boosts he had gained during their last fight.

Tallis jumped up throwing one of her two main knives, the blade leaving a scratch on his face as it sailed past. Hawke launched a paralysis spell at Tallis but she dodged it and it hit Isabel instead. Corypheus failed to miss the opening and took immediate advantage of it, firing a lightning bolt at her. Before she could be hit by it, Varric tackled her out of the way and the blast shot past Tallis, hitting the ground directly in front of Hawke and launching him backward as Tallis charged forward. He stood just as Tallis's other knife embedded itself in his stomach and she leapt back from him, leaving the knife. Corypheus fired a lightning bolt at the same time, barely missing its intended target, Anders, but arching through the air and hitting Tallis's knife and travelling into Hawke. before the knife exploded and Hawke flew away. Less than a second later, Bethany drove the Hawke's Key through Corypheus's stomach, killing him again.

"Hawke!" Varric shouted when he saw the Champion laying in a heap with a shocked Tallis staring at his body, unable to think.

"Check for a pulse!" Isabel ordered as Anders reached Hawke first.

"Nothing."

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
